Satellite
by oneinaminion
Summary: Here is the 2nd one shot in my Ipod Drabble. This is a few years down the line.


**Hey guys, so this is the second one shot and also the second song that came up. This one is further in the future and Rachel and Quinn are married.**

 **Enjoy.**

Quinn was exhausted when she came home early that day from the office. Her boss had been on her back nonstop and she didn't really have time for anything else anymore and that included her family. It pained her to admit but she couldn't even remember the last time that they had any family time. Rachel was always busy with Broadway even though she stepped back over the years from the major roles and focused on spending more time with Quinn and their two kids but the time was still as rare as ever. Many fights have been because of this, fights full of accusations from both her and Rachel. They haven't really been on talking terms the last two days and the kids started to notice it more and more. Quinn decided today at the office that she would make the effort this time and try to do something nice for both of them. She even got out of the office early today but was surprised that there was already somebody at the apartment when she opened the door.

"Hello?" Quinn softly called; she couldn't hear Ben or Amy anywhere so she figured that it must be Rachel that was already home; Quinn tried to think of reasons why Rachel would already be here but not answering. Some of the reasons were not too good and Quinn kicked them out of her thoughts immediately.

"Is somebody there?" She tried again and stepped into the spacious living room; all the walls were full of pictures of her and Rachel's family. Wedding pictures, family pictures, pictures with friends and so on. Quinn's ears perked up when she heard noise coming out of the directions of the bedroom. She swallowed a big lump in her throat and walked towards the bedroom. Before she could open the door it was opened by a surprised Rachel.

"Quinn." She said and closed the door behind her but not before Quinn could catch a glimpse of the candle light and rose pedals everywhere.

"Rachel what's going on?" She questioned afraid that she would find out something that never crossed her mind before.

"I wasn't expecting you home so early." Rachel said, not really answering Quinn's question.

"I can tell." Quinn responded and tried to keep her cool. Rachel took a step towards her and placed a soft kiss on her wife's lips, who responded automatically.

"What's wrong?" Rachel questions when she notices that Quinn is not really responding.

"Rachel, I'll ask you again. What is going on here?" Rachel must have noticed Quinn's stance because she took a deep breath and put her hand on the handle.

"You are too early." Rachel answers before she opens the door and reveals their bedroom. There are candles everywhere; they are placed in little glasses so that you didn't have to worry about anything catching fire. Soft music was playing through the speakers of the little stereo on the dresser. Rose peddles line the floor up to the cover of the bed; long-stemmed red roses are in a vase on the little table on the balcony that is adjoined to their bedroom. Quinn stood with wide eyes taking it all in before letting go of a breath that she didn't know she was holding.

"You did all of this?" She questioned while turning to Rachel, who tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and for the first time Quinn was taking in what Rachel was wearing. It was a strapless black dress that was going about mid thigh and black heels, her hair was floating in soft waves past her shoulders.

"Like I said, you are way too early. I wanted to cook something and I got my dads to take the kids for tonight so that we'd have some alone time." Rachel rambled on while Quinn started to smile before Rachel could do anything else Quinn had her wrapped in her arms and placed a passionate kiss on her lips.

"I love you." Quinn said when she broke the kiss.

"I love you too." Rachel said sincerely and wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck.

"This is perfect." Quinn whispered and closed her eyes while a new song started to play.

 _ **I know it's late  
But somethings on my mind  
It couldn't wait  
There's never any time**_

 _ **This life slips by  
Without a warning  
And I'm tired of ignoring  
All the space that's between you and I**_

 _ **Let's lock the door behind us  
They won't find us  
Make the whole world wait**_

Quinn twirled Rachel around and then drew her back in while their bodies softly swayed to the music. _ ****_

 _ **While we**_

 _ **Dance around this bedroom  
Like we've only got tonight  
Not about to let you  
Go 'til the morning light**_

 _ **You can be my whole world  
If I can be your satellite  
Let's dance around this bedroom  
Like tonight's our only night**_

 _ **Dance around this room (i'll be your satellite)  
Dance around this room (i'll be your satellite)**_

Rachel sang softly along to the lyrics while Quinn pulled Rachel's body even close burying her face into Rachel's neck. _ ****_

 _ **Do you recall?  
How long it must have been  
Since any room  
Held only you and me  
**_

Quinn softly started to kiss Rachel's exposed neck and she could hear Rachel sigh in satisfaction.

 _ **Every song I sing's about it  
Since we can't live without it  
Now I know  
Just what that really means**_

 _ **Let's lock the door behind us  
They won't find us  
Make the whole world wait**_

 _ **While we**_

 _ **Dance around this bedroom  
Like we've only got tonight  
Not about to let you  
Go 'til the morning light  
**_

Rachel started to play with the hair on the back of Quinn's neck, wrapping a finger around it and the releasing it again.

 _ **You can be my whole world  
If I can be your satellite  
Let's dance around this bedroom  
Like tonight's our only night**_

 _ **Dance around this room (i'll be your satellite)  
Dance around this room (i'll be your satellite)  
Dance with me never move you  
Every night  
Dance around this room (i'll be your satellite)**_

 _ **I can't believe  
The days turn into years  
I hate to see the moments disappear  
But tonight the sand is stopping  
Take the hourglass and drop it  
So we can stay  
Inside this atmosphere  
Dance around this room (i'll be your satellite)  
Dance around this room (i'll be your satellite)  
Dance with me never move you  
Every night  
Dance around this room (i'll be your satellite)  
Let's dance around this bedroom (i'll be your satellite)  
Let's dance around this bedroom (i'll be your satellite)  
Let's dance around this bedroom (i'll be your satellite)  
Let's dance around this bedroom (i'll be your satellite)**_

When the song ended neither of them drew apart, they both stayed in the exact same spot as they have been before.

"I missed you." Quinn whispered softly into Rachel's ear and could feel her smile against her neck.

"I've missed you as well." Rachel pulled back to take a look at Quinn and smiled when she saw the love that she felt reflecting back in Quinn's eyes.

"I came home early today because I wanted to surprise you too." Quinn admitted with a chuckle.

"You did?" Rachel asked softly to which Quinn just nodded her head in response.

"I wanted to apologize for how stupid I've been."

"You've got no reason to apologize. You were right; we don't make enough room for us anymore whether it's with the kids or alone. That's why I talked to my producer today and told them that I'll finish this season but then they need to look for someone else." Quinn looked at her confused.

"What are you saying Rach?"

"I'm saying that I've been on Broadway for the last 12 years; I'm 36 and I've got enough. I want to have a job where I'm able to spend time with you and the kids in the evenings. I want to be able to go away for a weekend without planning it 4 months in advance. I just want us right now."

"But Broadway is your dream." Quinn protested.

"It is well it was. I lived my dream Quinn, now I want to have time to enjoy my other dream fully." Rachel said with a coy smile.

"And what would that be?" Quinn asked with a full blown smile on her face.

"Spending the rest of my time showing you every day how much I love you."

"So let's start with tonight." Quinn answered and pulled Rachel onto the bed with her.

That night they made love until their bodies where sore and they couldn't take anymore. When Rachel finally settled in front of Quinn so that she could wrap her arms around her and they could both see the first streaks of light, they were both so content with their life that it couldn't have been any better. What Quinn didn't tell Rachel right away was that she was planning of quitting her job at the big law firm and opening her own with Santana. She had already talked to the Latina about it because her and Brittany were planning on moving back to New York but because she never had time lately with Rachel alone she hasn't gotten around to it yet but she knew that with whatever Quinn decided Rachel would be fine too, especially when it meant that they would have even more time together in the long run.

 **So? What do you guys think about the second one shot? Please, let me know and review.**


End file.
